


by any other name

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, DLC Spoilers, DLC references, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Memories, Requested fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Laslow was just homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by any other name

Odin wasn’t surprised to find Laslow outside at this hour. He was the one who stayed up the latest. It was comforting, in a way. Proof that some things never changed.

Laslow seemed surprised to see Odin, though. He pushed himself away from the fence around the berry fields, and returned Odin’s wave with a wave of his own. Everyone else was likely asleep, so Odin saved his greeting until he was close enough for Laslow to hear him without having to raise his voice.

“Hail,” Said Odin, immediately breaking into a yawn. Laslow smiled.

“Hi, friend.” He said, fondly taking in the sight of Odin wearing pajamas (he was one of those people who shivered at the thought of cold). It was miles from his usual attire, but to Laslow, Odin looked the same no matter what he wore. “Can’t sleep?”

“You too, I see.” Odin sighed, taking his place next to Laslow, who had hopped up onto the fence. They spent nights like this more often, when they got homesick, staring up at the sky and trusting that the stars they saw were the same as the ones back home. Laslow nodded.

“How long have we been here.” Laslow asked, wistful.

“Long enough to have our names go down in history, I hope.” Odin said, his eyes shimmering with a kind of optimism Laslow couldn’t find in anyone else.

“Too bad they’ll get those names wrong, eh?” Laslow said, and Odin looked at him, searching his face for the sadness he heard in his voice.

“No,” Odin said carefully. “Not wrong. Just different.”

“I’d expect you of all people to argue the importance of names, mister ‘Book of Dark Spell Names’.” Laslow said, winking when Odin scoffed.

“Do not mock the power of a name.” Odin mumbled, knowing full well that that wasn’t what Laslow intended to do. “Our names are a testament of our divine duty. A Hero’s Mark. A Brand.” Subconsciously, Odin rested his hand on his upper arm, where his actual Brand used to be. It was a habit of his, Laslow noticed, emerging especially when Odin felt vulnerable.

At least that meant Laslow wasn’t the only one suffering from melancholy.

“I know.” Laslow sighed. “And I know we haven’t quite traded in our old names either, it’s just.. Confusing, at times.”

They’ve had this conversation before. Many times, in fact, and they’d likely have it many times more. That was okay, Laslow thought. He’d rather cry with a friend, than smile with a stranger. Which meant a lot, coming from him.

“Do not think you are bound to a single title!” Odin said, almost excitedly. “The greatest of heroes boast large numbers of epithets.”

“They do not come as easily to me as they do to you, Odin Dark, Hero of the Ages.” Laslow said, another teasing smile on his lips. Odin frowned, like he was trying to decide whether or not he’d take offense.

“Well,” Odin then said, shrugging. “You are free to peruse my vast collection of epic names whenever you please. Because you’re, well.” He looked away from Laslow, down at his socked feet instead. “..My friend.”

“Your friend.” Laslow repeated.

The silence that fell between them was louder than ever.

Laslow vividly remembered the day they came here. The day they were rebranded, reformed into who they are now. He remembered the light, the blood, the power flowing through him. The happiness, the fear, and the promise they made.

He remembered Odin’s silhouette as the light around him faded. Remembered the way he turned in circles, inspecting his new get-up as a delighted laugh bubbled up from his throat. All that skin suddenly visible to anyone who looked. Laslow swallowed thickly, and quickly thought of something else.

It hadn’t all been bad. In fact, most of their lives here had been better than they would’ve liked. They ended up bonding, growing roots into Nohr’s recovering soil, growing love for their new friends, and passion for the cause they defended. The thought of having to leave hung above them both like the sword of Damocles, and while Odin often seemed unaffected, Laslow could hear the rope swing.

To Laslow, Odin was the music that drowned out that terrifying sound.

Back in Ylisse, there was no time for romance. Not as much as Laslow would’ve liked, anyway. They were too invested, too overwhelmed, mingling timelines and resurrected families, the world at its end. There was no time, no peace. Not enough peace to pursue something serious.

Yet here, while peace was still out of reach.. There was time. There was less of a personal connection to this war, this world, its people. More of a connection than would be preferable with eye on their eventual departure, but still less of a connection than in their homeland, or homeland version two. And amidst Laslow’s struggles to preserve his identity, to remember where he came from, remember the world he sacrificed to save, he found his attentions drawn to Odin, time after time.

First, as an anchor. Odin was living proof that this was real, that Laslow was real, that his memories were real. Then, as a friend. Someone who _got_ him, understood him entirely, someone who knew his true name. The first time Odin called him ‘Inigo of the Indigo Skies’, Laslow felt his eyes sting.

And now, well.

Maybe Laslow was just homesick. Maybe he’d begun projecting his love for the world he’d come to save onto his friend. Maybe he simply never noticed Odin’s radiance before. The rhythm in his footsteps, the song in his voice. Maybe it was all inside his head. Maybe he was going crazy.

They kissed, once.

On that same day they arrived in Nohr, far from the castle they were headed, exhausted, First Blood still burning in their veins.

Laslow danced. He danced like he’d never danced before, poured his soul out through his skin, his fingertips aflame as they curled towards the sky. And Odin felt invigorated. Empowered. Which in turn empowered Laslow, and they fell into a cycle, until Laslow grabbed Odin’s hand and pulled him into his dance. Odin stumbled, unsteady and clumsy on his feet, but Laslow couldn’t care less, turning and twirling until there was nothing left but his body, Odin’s body, and the music in his heart.

And high on that, on feeling Odin’s heartbeat behind his now exposed chest, hearing his breath stutter as he tried to keep up with Laslow’s steps. Seeing the curious spark in his eyes when Laslow licked his dry lips. Laslow dipped Odin, and they promptly fell to the ground, a mess of laughter and wheezing until their eyes met. And Odin’s palm found Laslow’s cheek. Laslow traced the band tied securely across Odin’s head.

And they kissed.

They talked about it, later. After they’d settled, and the rush had calmed down. It was an awkward conversation, at the same berry field they were at right now. Laslow never apologized as much as he did that night, and Odin had never blushed as fiercely. They decided that their ‘incident’ had taken place while they were under the influence of many things. Adrenaline motivated mistakes. It’d be easier for everyone to assume that was all there was to it, so they did. They had enough stuff on their mind. Earning trust, breaking in new names, new lives.

But now.

The only thing that’d been on Laslow’s mind recently, was that kiss. And Odin. Mostly Odin.

First he filed it under a yearning for home. Then loneliness, then camaraderie he couldn’t find in anyone else. Then, carefully, Laslow began considering the possibility that he was having.. feelings. Special feelings. He’d been way too shy to even think of bringing it up with Odin, and thus had no idea if these feelings were returned.

Something was playing between them, though. A certain flavor of pleasant tension, a chemistry unrivaled. It bred butterflies in Laslow’s stomach, and painted stars in Odin’s eyes.

And _oh_ , how Laslow wished he could capture that light.

“Hey, Laslow.” Odin’s whisper sounded louder than it was, as Laslow blinked his daydreams away. “..Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” He said quickly, clearing his throat, running a hand through his hair- composing himself. His throat felt tight. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Odin stared for a bit longer, clearly not convinced. Laslow avoided his gaze with a passion, staring hard at the fields instead, legs swinging obnoxiously, heels bumping into the wooden fence.

Then, Odin’s hand was on Laslow’s shoulder. And Laslow covered it with his own. Odin didn’t pull away. Instead, he gently molded his fingers around the curve of Laslow’s collarbone.

“At least we’ll always have each other, right?” Laslow said, forcing a chuckle. Odin’s eyes softened, and his lips curled into a gentle smile. Laslow couldn’t stop wondering what that smile would taste like.

“Yes.” Odin agreed. He watched with lidded eyes as Laslow brought their hands up and brushed a kiss against his knuckles. His pajamas weren’t warm enough to protect against the shivers that followed.

And maybe it was the night sky. Maybe it was the Gods know how many-th night of sleeplessness. Maybe Laslow was just fed up with dancing. Dancing around his heart. Whatever it was, courage swelled in him like an ocean’s flood. His body felt light, and his life felt easy. Easier than anything had ever felt before.

“Owain?” Laslow called, hesitantly.

“Yes, Inigo?” Odin sounded nervous.

“..May I kiss you?” Laslow couldn’t look anywhere but Odin’s face, his eyes, his mouth. He watched him blink, watched a touch of color rise to his cheeks. His lips parted, and he drew a breath, while Laslow held his own. Their joined heartbeats were enough to be considered an earthquake, if anyone else were to feel them. But it felt right.

“Only if you do so every night.” Odin answered, staring hard at his own flannel-covered knees.

And Laslow smiled, because of all the conditions Odin could’ve given him, that one was by far the easiest to meet.

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoj2I6ZJLx8)
> 
> You're getting music with fics now, whether you like it or not.


End file.
